Words Unsaid
by SabrielFan
Summary: FP encounters a down and out Alice at Pop's. Cigarettes are shared,nostalgia is felt, actions are made but words are left unsaid...First attempt at Falice. Canon until the Serpent Dance minus the Bughead break up.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based after FP's retirement but before the body storyline. First attempt at Falice; I hope you like :) Meant as one-shot but I may continue.**

It was after ten when FP spotted Alice, sitting alone, nursing a cup of coffee which looked like it had long gone cold. One of the waitresses must have served her. It had been unusually busy tonight or else he would have spotted her when she came in. She had this uncanny affect on him; her presence made him both turned on and on edge. Perhaps something to do with her hot and cold attitude towards him.

A group of teenagers came in, taking a seat. He took their order, instinctively listening for any sign of movement or noise from her table. As he took their order to the counter, he heard a small sniffle come from her booth. He knew something was up; it was unusual for her to be here this late on a weekday.

Pop Tate gave him a knowing look, as he submitted the order.

" _Isn't it time for your break now_?", he tactfully asked without so much as glancing at Alice's booth.

Nodding, FP deposited his hat behind the counter, reaching for his cigarettes. He knew something must be up, she wouldn't let her normally composed self be vulnerable in public. He also knew she may unleash her sharp tongue on him if he attempted to console her. Commiserating over a cigarette however, was a different matter….

He approached her table, noting how she turned her phone face down as it began to vibrate.

 _Hal's in the shit again,_ he thought, with some satisfaction. His smugness vanished when he saw how disconsolate she was, angrily brushing away a tear.

" _FP_ ", she said, addressing him somewhat icily. Perhaps he had made a mistake in approaching her.

" _Alice?",_ he asked, holding out his pack of cigarettes _,_ nodding towards the back exit.

Her phone buzzed once more. Scowling, she cancelled the call, shoving her phone in her pants pocket before leading the way outside.

Leaning against the wall, he surveyed her as she lit her smoke. The light from the exit sign cast a gloomy light over the two companions as they smoked in silence.

" _You know, I'm good for more than just a free cigarette"._

She raised her eyebrows at him, with a smirk reminiscent of the one she gave him when she asked if he was sexually frustrated. This time, however, it didn't quite reach her eyes, which were still somewhat glassy from her not so concealed tears.

" _No, I meant…Do you want to talk_?".

Her only response was a glare. He put his hands up, indicating he'd drop it.

Wordlessly, he handed her another. This time, she accepted it with a half-smile and came to lean against the wall with him.

It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It wasn't comfortable, per se. He never felt completely at ease around her. Not even…back then. How can you relax around someone who drove you crazy one minute and then made you miss the second they were gone? Nowadays, whenever they were in the same room, their shared history, unbeknownst to others, hovered over them. She made him feel on edge too; he was never sure if or when the claws would come out. Or if she would throw him off by giving him a peek at the old Southside Alice. Or like now, when she was letting him see her when she was feeling sad and exposed. He smiled thinking how much he enjoyed it when the old Ali would emerge which seemed to happen more often these days.

The back door was ajar; the sound of the jukebox whirring as one of the patrons selected a song.

FP shook his head in disbelief at the selection. One packed with nostalgia and so much more. Patience by Guns and Roses.

 _Kid's got good taste._

They'd danced to it so many years ago, in the early hours of the morning, in a smoke-filled bar: the Whyte Wyrm. No matter the party going on around them, everything would stop for this one. Like there was no one else around. Before it all went to hell. Before he fucked up. Before Hal.

Alice cleared her throat, dropping her now finished smoke on the ground and crushing it under her heel. She glanced at him, before straightening her shoulders, putting on her armour, her Northside persona and heading for the door.

 _Like hell if this isn't affecting her too._

Not one to let things go, he called, " _Thought this was your favourite…Too many memories, Ali?"._

He didn't know if he was trying to provoke her into staying, he just knew he had to say something.

She stopped, one foot on the step. Without turning, she said coldly," A _lots changed since those days, FP. I'm not that Southside girl in love with the bad boy dancing in bars anymore. My taste in music",_ she turned to face him, looking him in the eyes even in the dim lighting, " _and men, have changed since then"._

Pushing off from the wall, he walked towards her, _"Then why are you here with me, in the dark and not at home with your perfect Northside husband?"._

Her chin raised in defiance; preparing for her next cutting remark.

 _"_ _You don't know shit about my marriage, FP!"._ With that, she turned on her heel, intending to head back inside.

Instinctively, he reached out to stop her, grabbing her upper arm.

" _What are you doing?!"._ She tried to pull away, looking scandalised.

He made his next move on pure instinct, he picked her up, walking them backwards, away from the steps. He set her down but kept his hands resting on her hips. She had him by the upper arms now, her nails digging in. Gradually her grip loosened as she relaxed, fully looking at him. Cautiously, he leaned in, laying his head against her hair, marvelling at how her perfume reminded him more of the old Ali. She could change her image, but she was still there under the new image. Up close, she was still his Ali.

" _Don't you remember those days? This song? Just you and me?"._

She didn't reply, neither did she move. Instead, moving her head so it rested on his chest, tucking her head under his and moving her feet in slowly in time to the song. He knew she was only allowing herself to relax under the guise of the dance.

Their feet moved slowly, barely keeping pace to the music. They both knew it was a charade; a hug with the added extra of some feet shuffling. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and held the other against the small of her back, holding her as close as possible. She had her hands around his waist. He couldn't believe how well they fit together, after all this time. Having her so close was affecting him and he didn't know how long he could take it.

Back in the day, they would start like this, gentle. By the time, Axel crooned " _because I need you"_ they were usually making out in some corner, trying hard not to undress right there. They came close more than once….

 _It's different now. She's married. Hell, I'm still technically married…_ His brow furrowed, processing all these unpleasant facts.

As much as he wanted to kiss her and make her forget her troubles and that bastard Hal, he had to remind himself: she was not only married but vulnerable.

 _He couldn't._

The song was ending. He could almost physically feel her walls coming back up. She looked up at him and then towards the door with a look which said it all: _I have to go._ She was about to pull away when-

As luck would have it, the next song was another from their glory days. As if their personal history had a soundtrack and it had been uploaded to the jukebox.

Ali's favourite; Stevie Knick's _Has anyone ever written anything for you?_

He used to complain it was too melancholy and depressing. He grew to love it as he had loved her.

 _What a headfuck this is. We should stop. This can't end well._

Rationally he knew all this, but his body responded by gripping her tighter. She responded by holding him closer, settling in for another song. Like him, she was losing herself in their memories. Delaying reality for a few more minutes.

Resting his chin on top of her head, he wondered if she too wished things were different.

 _Who would have guessed our lives would have turned out this way? Marriages in shambles, town divided, the Black Hood, my involvement in the murder cover up of Jason Blossom, Ali turning against the Southside and her home._

 _Hell, if you'd have told me all of this when we ere 17 I would have told them to fuck off._

FP had to suppress a chuckle at how the way things turned out with their kids; Jug and Betty dating. Who would have thought?

FP realised his mind was racing because he didn't want to think about the song ending. There was no way in hell, another personal favourite would be played in a row.

Closing his eyes, he gripped her tighter still, noting how they had completely abandoned the dance charade at this point. He was saddened to feel a wetness against his shirt; she was crying. She turned her face away, trying to hide the fact.

" _Hey",_ holding a hand under her chin, he gently lifted her face up, coercing her into looking at him.

" _Oh FP, how did it get to this?"._

He had no answers. Buying time, he wiped away a tear, noticing how much her eyes shined when she had been crying.

 _This woman…. she'll be the death of me._

Closing her eyes at his touch, he couldn't believe he had ever let her go.

Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers, trying to communicate everything he wanted to say while he could. The song had long since finished ay this time and he knew they didn't have long. Right on cue, her phone buzzed with an incoming call, lighting up her side pocket.

" _I should go",_ she said again, looking torn.

" _Don't"._

" _FP- I "._

Before he knew it, she was kissing him. He responded immediately, cupping her face with one hand, pulling her closer still with the other. She kissed him sweetly but with a gentle urgency. They may not get to do this again. She wanted to be carefree in the arms of her lover, like when they were younger. His hands slid down to cup her arse, trying to pull her even nearer still. She pulled down almost roughly on the back of his neck, kissing him more intensely. He paused, dragging in a ragged breath-

" _Ali"_ he groaned into her neck, kissing just the right spot. She pulled him back up, kissing him more frantically.

Eventually, they had to stop to draw breath, once again resting against one another's foreheads. His dark eyes searched hers; asking the question on both their minds:

 _"_ _where do we go from here?"._

Once again stalling for time, FP tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, stroking her cheek. This time, he kissed her, gently. Lovingly. Tenderly. Like how she should be treated.

Once again, Alice's phone. Her sad eyes were back as she moved in for one last quick kiss before ducking out of his arms. He wanted to pull her back, ask her to leave here. They could go somewhere and continue this. He could take his time: make love to her until she forgot Hal. Until they both forgot everything else. Treat her how she deserved to be treated.

The air around them was tense again as they stood apart, collecting their thoughts and straightening their clothes. They both knew they had to go: FP back to work and Alice back to Hal and Betty.

The back door creaked the rest of the way open, Pop Tate appearing on the other side, startling them. He informed FP the table from earlier was ready to settle their bill.

 _"_ _I'll be right there"._

Pop, being a tactful man, nodded at them both but didn't say anything before heading back inside.

With one last look, Alice turned to leave. She paused on the top step, before gaining her resolve and leaving. Taking a deep breath, he chose to walk back inside, instead of watching her tail lights disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, I do realise** ** _No One Like You_** **wasn't out around the same time as the other two songs from Chapt. 1. Deal with it. It was on the other day and all I could picture was Falice so...**

Alice drove home, perhaps a little faster than was strictly legal. Her head was in pieces. She could not believe what had just happened. She was disappointed in herself for being so weak. Her judgement and actions around FP had never been logical. Even now. She thought now she was a grown woman, she'd be able to have a clear head around him. For years, she'd waged a war against him and the Southside Serpents. She let herself grow to hate him, or at least she thought she had. It was easy to tell herself that anyway. Until their damn kids had gone and fallen in love. Now, they seemed to be thrown together all the damn time.

Pulling into her driveway, she noticed the upstairs guest bedroom's curtain twitch. Hal. Wondering where she was.

 _All we ever do is fight. What happened to us?_ She thought sadly.

Alice, suddenly felt mentally and physically exhausted; it had already been a long day before the argument and then this FP business. Walking back into her house meant round two. In her current state, she couldn't guarantee the outcome. Not to mention the fact she no doubt reeked of smoke and another man. Not just any other man: one who had always been a sore point for Hal.

Resting her head against the steering wheel, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Trying not to think how her lips felt swollen and warm from his kisses.

 _He probably knew I'd tiptoe right up to the line of being a tramp but not cross it completely,_ she thought maliciously.

 _What a mess…_

As expected, Hal was waiting for her.

 _"_ _Alice, where the hell have you been?"._

" _Honestly Hal, I had to get away from you. Screaming matches tend to have that affect",_ she replied, trying hard not to raise her voice.

" _I don't want to fight-"._

 _"_ _Whatever, Hal"._

Brushing past him, she went upstairs. What happened at Pop's had distracted her somewhat from what she was running from; all their problems. The way he could be so cold and controlling at times. Their issues with the kids, the adoption, all of it. It had been spiralling out of control since Betty published her shady past for the whole town to see.

 _Because our marriage was perfect before that…. from the outside, perhaps,_ she thought bitterly.

Slipping out of her shoes, she sat on the bed, trying to sift through the events of the night.

 _That goddamn song! That man…_

It took her years to rebrand herself and distance herself from her Southside past but two seconds with him and she was back to being a sixteen year old Serpent who couldn't get enough of the bad boy. She should have known bad boys only ever broke your heart.

She began her bedtime routine, noting as she did how her clothes smelt. She closed her eyes, remembering he smelt the same as he had when they were young. Albeit, with just a hint of diner chucked in.

Climbing into bed, she thought back to how it all began. That first night she knew she wanted him to be hers. It had been just another night at The Whyte Wyrm; drinks were flowing, the newbie girlfriends were doing their Serpent Dance. All their friends had disappeared out the back for a smoke. FP was sitting at a table, similarly alone. Alice spotted him from her position at the bar. He was gorgeous; subconsciously she was acutely aware of his position in the room. Tonight, his attention was focused on the raven haired hanger-on taking her turn on the pole. Her brow had furrowed when it became clear the girl was smiling rather suggestively at him. A sudden wave of possessiveness and jealously had washed over her. Sure, her and FP had this chemistry, but nothing ever happened. She had no claims on him. It was in that moment she knew she wanted to change that. She threw back her shot and had marched over there.

She could still recall which song had been playing; _No One Like You_ by Scorpion.

Fuelled by adrenaline, the shot of vodka and instinct, she had marched straight over, making sure to blank the girl by standing with her back to her. He had looked her up and down, tipping his chin at her, looking curious.

" _Alice"._

She never did forget the look on his face as she sat on his lap. His eyes had darkened ( _those goddamn eyes)_ right before she leaned in to whisper in his ear: _"I can do better than that",_ gesturing at the girl.

 _"_ _Serpents don't do the dance"_ , his voice was husky and she had been pleased to see the girl on stage was now forgotten and he now was looking at her _that way._

 _"_ _Oh, I wouldn't be putting on a show for everyone…just you",_ biting her lip, she recalls how she had ever so suggestively run her fingers down his chest.

That was the affect he had on her; she hadn't known a lot about men (she was no angel but she was still a virgin), but sitting there, on his lap, her mind set, she felt incredibly sexy and confident.

She smiled, remembering how sweet he'd been when they were alone afterwards. He said they didn't have to go too fast. She'd felt relieved but also satisfied; he was hers now. From that moment on, it was always intense. The highs were amazing and the lows….crushing. She'd been arrested for fighting another Serpent girl who was always a bit too friendly with him. FP had even been thrown out of the Whyte Wyrm few times for similar reasons. At the time, the possessiveness was so hot.

 _Until it all went to shit._

Alice would remind herself of this whenever she began to dwell on her memories. On the past. On the way her heart had been broken.

Rolling onto her side, she tried to convince herself that she was imaging the sore spots on her hips; where he'd held her so tight. She told herself she was glad she'd brushed her teeth and her mouth no longer tasted of smoke…and of him.

No longer had she thought this when cold cruel reality barged it's way into her thoughts; _if Hal had come closer tonight, he would have smelt the smoke and the smell of a man who wasn't him. He would have known. Known what I've done._

 _Oh God, what have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry (not sorry), if this chapter makes you picture FP in the shower ;)**

FP was distracted through the rest of his shift, mulling over the events of the night. Pop Tate noticed but didn't say anything. Finally, it was knock off time. Riding home, he couldn't help but wonder if their kids were on the same path they had taken all those years ago.

 _We both know how well theirs had ended…_

The trailer was dark. Setting down his keys, he spied a note from Jug saying he was still out with Betty. He pours himself a drink before settling into his favourite spot, trying to process what had occurred that night between them.

 _I hadn't expected that to happen when I woke up this morning._

He downs the rest of the drink, deciding not to think about this inevitable headfuck of a situation until the morning. It was not to be so; he couldn't help but to think of her as he stripped off for a shower. How his uniform now smelt like her perfume.

Turning on the water, he notes the small marks she'd left on his arms from where she'd initially fought against him holding her.

 _She's always had a fiery streak,_ he mused, smiling.

As FP washed his hair, despite his earlier resolve, continuing to think about her. About them. That first night. When she'd claimed what she had wanted. Her determination. She'd had a similar look in her eyes tonight when she kissed him.

 _Don't get your hopes up, I doubt that'll ever happen again,_ he thinks bitterly.

Drying off, he attempts to forget the way she clung to him, the way she pulled his head down for more kisses, the forceful way she had grabbed at the back of his neck during their kisses.

 _Just like she used to…_

 _Dangerous thoughts, Jones. That's all in the past. We're not teenagers anymore, looking for a quiet place to make out. We're different now. She's married to that bastard, for fuck' sake._

Dressing for bed, he wonders if they made up: her and Hal. The thought made him agitated. Even when he was happily married and enjoying family bliss, he never thought Hal was good enough for her. Hal wanted a picture-perfect wife; she could have been so much more. She used to have this fire; one that wasn't directed at destroying her former stomping grounds. Instead, she chose to play that part. Be with the reliable man. The safe option.

Restless now, he ventures outside for one last cigarette before bed. He couldn't hide from the truth; he hated Hal but it wasn't for the obvious reasons. He was the one who fucked up.

Alice was always looking ahead, planning for college and leaving Riverdale. He only ever thought about being a Serpent. It was the source of some of their more heated arguments.

Smirking to himself, he remembers how hot their make up would always be.

 _Only someone who really knows you can get under your skin like that._

It'd be great for a while until the issue would come up again. Until the day she met Hal. He was bright eyed boy from the right side of town. They became fast friends; talking about God knows what. It was the beginning of the end for them. He hated them hanging out; he never trusted the preppy bastard. He became angry and withdrawn. One night, a new Serpent girl had approached him as he was bonding with his newest best friend; booze. He was feeling down and out. Rejected. Angry. Brooding suited his image and boy, could he pull it off. He didn't deserve Alice. He never had.

He shouldn't have done what he did that night. This new girl was sexy, and she wanted him. She was there. Funnily enough, considering what it had cost him, he couldn't even remember her name now. He'd figured it was a pre-emptive strike; hurt her first. Hell, as far as he was concerned, she was doing the same to him.

Flicking away the now finished smoke, he headed back indoors, the ghost of one of his many mistakes following him.

Slipping into bed, he wondered how things might have gone if it weren't for that night.

He heard the door open. Jughead. His son stops by the doorway to say goodnight.

" _Everything ok, Dad?"._

" _Fine, son. Just been a long day"._

Realistically, he knew even if he hadn't cheated, they would have ended eventually. Sure, they may have lasted a year or more. The fallout might have been even worse.

 _It was for the best. I wouldn't have Jug and Jellybean. She wouldn't have her girls._

He was dead tired now, as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think of how a family of their own would have looked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's woke up the next morning, a good hour before her alarm was due to sound. Her sleep had been inconsistent to say the least. She had dreamt about what would have happened if they hadn't been in an alley which caused her to wake up, breathless and frustrated. These dreams were chased by nightmares of being labelled a Serpent slut, losing Betty like she had Polly, losing everything…

Her nose wrinkled as the smell of smoke permeated her senses. Her throat also felt slightly raw; an unpleasant reminder of why she quit years ago. Rising from the bed, she realised all her bedding would need to be changed.

 _I forgot the way that smells seeps into everything. It's even in my hair._

She busied herself, loading the bedding into the wash and before getting ready for a shower. Washing away all the traces of last night's activities. His smell wasn't quite as strong (and much more pleasant than that of the smokes) but it lingered on her in more ways than one. As she scrubbed all over with her favourite body wash, she tried hard not to think of how his touches had set her skin on fire.

 _Hal hasn't made me feel like that in years…._

FP had grown even more attractive over the years and she hated herself for the affect he still had on her. Just a look from him made her pulse speed up.

 _Especially when he flashes me that goddamn smirk._

Disappointed with herself for doing the thing she promised herself she would not do (fixate), she finished getting ready in a huff. She kept herself busy, scrubbing her already immaculate house and avoiding Hal who seemed to be hovering. He disappeared briefly, much to her relief, only later re-appearing for dinner.

 _"_ _Mum?",_ Betty was staring at her now and it occurred to Alice, it was not the first time she had called her name, trying to grab her attention.

 _"_ _Hmmm?"_

 _"_ _You've been quiet all through dinner…Is everything ok?"._

 _"_ _Yeah, Alice, something wrong?",_ Hal's voice sounded as concerned as Betty's, but Alice knew better.

She ignored him, addressing Betty instead; " _Everything's fine, dear"._

The doorbell rang. Betty's face lit up;

 _"_ _That'll be Juggy. I'll be back later"._

 _"_ _You're excused",_ Alice said, earning a smile in return. It didn't matter whether or not she gave permission, Betty was going either way.

The air in the room seemed to plunge several degrees now their buffer was gone; their fight from last night raising its head.

" _She's out with that boy an awful lot lately"._

 _"_ _Is that a problem, Hal?",_ she challenged. Abandoning her tea, she chose instead to pour a second glass of wine.

" _Are you sure_ _that's such a good idea? If she's anything like you, her judgement around a Jones' might not be…well, any good",_ he replied, with a barely concealed jab.

Alice felt nervous now; this was how it started. Usually, she tried to placate him; knowing how things could get out of hand. Tonight, she felt somewhat emboldened; tired of being bullied by him. This particular topic was a constant source of their arguments.

 _"_ _Aren't you tired of beating that dead horse?",_ Alice replied coldly, surprising him.

" _Aren't you?",_ more than a hint of malice in his voice now.

" _What does that mean-"_

 _"_ _Goddamn it, Alice! I know you were with him last night!",_ he slammed his fist down on the table, causing the dishes to rattle.

Refusing t be intimidated, she kept her voice frosty; _"Your reporting skills are slipping; I was at Pop's last night"._

The next thing she knew, he was right in her face, hands on either side of her on the table, effectively pinning her in her seat.

" _And who works there, huh?"._

Filled with adrenaline now, she shoved out of her chair, surprising him, getting in his face now.

" _Get. Out.",_ she kept her voice low and steady despite the fast she was literally bristling with anger.

" _What?!"._

" _I said_ _ **GET OUT!".**_

 _"_ _This is_ _ **MY HOUSE!",**_ he yelled, forcefully grabbing her arms.

Neither heard the door open. FP took all of one second to assess the situation before rushing over to roughly shove Hal away from her.

" _I think she asked you to leave",_ FP said, a not so concealed threat hanging in the air.

He was standing between her and Hal, but closer to her. Protecting her.

 _"_ _What the_ _ **HELL**_ is he doing here?!", Hal roared, taking a step closer to FP, who didn't budge an inch.

Alice knew the situation needed to be diffused and quickly. She attempted to step around FP, who held out an arm, stopping her from coming too close, keeping her partially behind him. None of which was missed by Hal.

 _"_ _Hal, you need to-"_

 _"_ _Shut it, Alice. You haven't changed; you'll always be his cheap Serpent whore",_ he spat.

FP's fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose.

" _You don't talk to her like that!"._

Hal came at FP and they fought, knocking into the wall. Hal actually landing a punch to FP"s jaw.

 _"_ _Stop it! Both of you!",_ she cried.

They continued to fight; Hal was the bigger man but FP was angrier. He shoved Hal towards the door, out into the street. He approached again but FP stood resolutely blocking the door. Alice stood behind FP, watching as Hal shot her one last look of disgust before leaving without a word. FP watched him retreat, making sure he got in his car and left. Alice was already back in the kitchen, shakily pouring herself a drink. The good stuff she kept hidden.

 _"_ _He won't be back tonight"._

Gently laying a hand on her shoulder, he spun her around to face him.

" _You alright?",_ once again, using a finger to tilt her chin up to look at him.

She couldn't keep it in any longer, especially after seeing the genuine concern in his eyes as he looked at her, dissolving into tears.

 _"_ _Shhh, it's okay"._

Kissing the top of her head, he held her close, letting her get it all out.

Alice wasn't sure how long they stood there. Eventually her tears subsided. She led them over to the couch. He put his arm out and she settled in. Despite what had just happened in this room mere minutes ago, she felt safe now.

" _He's been like that before?"._

He was still angry; wondering what would have happened if he hadn't come to drop off Jug. He's been sitting in his car, contemplating coming in, on the pretence of talking about something else. Then he'd heard them yelling and he his decision was made.

" _He'd never gone as far as that before. Usually, it's just…implied",_ closing her eyes, she wondered how it all gotten this far. Why she had put up with his manipulations and threats for all these years.

" _FP, I just want to forget what happened tonight"._

He stiffened beneath her, misunderstanding.

 _"_ _Alice, you can't just let him treat you like that. Let him get away with it!"._

The Ali he knew was strong, fierce, unflinching; he hated seeing her like this. Bullied and intimidated by a man who was a coward; who never deserved her.

 _"_ _Trust me, he's not getting away with this. He's… we're done"._

She'd told herself this before but this time she meant it. They'd work out a deal with Betty; she'd understand.

FP could tell she meant it. He still had more questions, but she was swiftly getting up and busying herself with cleaning up from dinner.

" _Ali, leave it-",_ coming up behind her, he stilled her hands, letting the dishes settle back on the table. She let them go, gripping his hands instead.

" _I don't want to stay here tonight",_ she whispered. _'I can't."._

" _Did you want to-"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

They smiled somewhat shyly at one another before parent mode kicked in.

" _We'll have to call the kids."._

" _You go grab your things and I'll call Jughead. He can pass on the message to Betty."_

" _Won't that raise a bunch of questions?",_ Alice asked, brow furrowing. Questions she didn't have answers for.

 _"_ _You let me worry about that"._

As they pulled up to his trailer, he turned to face her, gently placing a hand on her knee.

 _"_ _Are you sure about this?"._

Leaning over to lightly press a kiss to his lips, she answered: _"I am"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Alice followed FP to his trailer, with a feeling in her gut; crossing this threshold meant accepting her marriage was over. Her wariness caused her to pause in the doorway. FP stood, holding the door open, recognizing she needed a minute.

 _No turning back now._

Resolved, she bravely stepped forward, dropping her overnight bag by the door,before stepping into his arms. Wrapping an arm around her, he closed the door with the other. He held her as he had the night before. This time, however, they knew there was much more at stake. The thought made her grip him tighter still. He responded likewise, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes, relishing in the tenderness. She needed that, especially after tonight. Especially from him.

" _Are you sure you're alright?",_ cupping her face gently, looking into her eyes, in such a way that she couldn't hide from him.

Leaning into his hand, _"I will be"._

Breaking apart, she took a seat on the couch as he took her bag to his bedroom. Slipping off her shoes, she quickly surveyed the room. Despite the sparse furnishing, she could tell this was a real home. FP and Jughead's belongings were spread sporadically, albeit neatly, throughout the room, making it look lived in. Hers, while immaculately kept clean and furnished with expensive furniture and useless ornaments, often felt cold and stiff.

 _Just like my marriage to Hal; beautiful and aesthetically pleasing on the outside but cold on the inside._

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear FP come back in. She jumped a little at his offer:

" _Coffee?"._

 _"_ _Sure",_ she replied, distractedly.

While FP bustled about in the kitchen, Alice planned her next move; tomorrow she was going to sit Betty down and tell her she and Hal were getting a divorce. Then, she'd call her lawyer. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her plan. There was nothing she could now except…She slipped off her wedding rings, shoving them in her pocket.

Exhaling loudly, feeling slightly less unburdened, she tucked her feet under her. Flicking on the tv, she was once again doused with nostalgia; the grainy quality taking her back to the days they would sit a respectable distance apart, waiting for her Dad to go to bed before making out.

" _Still take it black, two sugars?",_ he said handing her a mug with a long since faded cartoon on it. She nodded, accepting the mug gratefully.

She tried not to laugh as he tried to sit without moving her feet over. Hiding her smirk, she stretched her feet out over onto his lap. Without comment, he swapped his mug to the other hand, so he could lay the other over her crossed feet.

They sat there in silence, sipping their coffees. Occasionally, sneaking a look out the corner of their eyes at one another, each not coming up with anything to say. Instead they sat, not talking, watching a retro music channel playing all the classics. The classics which seemed to haunt them as they had the night before. This time, however, an unwelcome song came on. One loaded with unpleasant memories. The Cure's _Lovesong._

Alice shut her eyes remembering the nights she'd blast this in her room, heartbroken over the man who now sat besides her. The lyrics had helped her nurse her broken heart. She'd never told him this, but she sensed he knew; it had been one of her favourites.

 _That was years ago! Neither of us are the same. He's not some stupid boy you can't trust._

Her body betrayed her, she drew her feet back from him, withdrawing. The familiar sting made her question her decision to come here.

 _Why am I always such a mess around this man?_

Abandoning their earlier pretence, FP was now openly watching her, catching the change in her mood and posture. Taking action, he took the mug from her hands, moving to kneel in front of her, gripping both his hands together and kissing them both. Searching her eyes, asking one simple question;

 _Can you trust me again?_

Unsure of how to answer, she pulled them both up, so they were standing and chose to hold him instead, trying to communicate what she couldn't say; _I want to trust you again, but I'm scared._

They stood there, in the almost dark, the tv casting the only light in the room, once again listening to the music of their past. Once again, barely swaying to the music. Except this time, she wasn't shying away. Instead they looked at one another, listening to the fitting _lyrics._

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again_

Alice could tell he wanted to speak but was being cautious. He was choosing his words, thinking them over; knowing how much weight they held. To explain that terrible night when it had all gone to hell. He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger against his lips, cutting him off.

 _"_ _Shhh. Forget that night. We were young. You're not that…that's not you anymore"._

 _"_ _I was an idiot-_

 _"_ _I forgive you",_ she said, resting her forehead against his. Now she had said it, she knew that's how she felt. A weight lifted; she'd been carrying around the pain, tucked away, for years now. FP looked relieved but also guilty, like he had gotten off the hook too easily.

The last lines played out, the very same ones which used to tear her apart;

 _Whatever words I say_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you…._

Other feelings, she kept buried, denied, yearned to be spoken. She took a deep breath, going for broke, laying it all out there.

 _"_ _I don't think I ever stopped loving you",_ she whispered.

He swallowed, his dark eyes looking tortured, afraid. Unsure.

 _He doesn't want me._

Tears welled in her eyes and she twisted out of his embrace, determined to leave with at least some dignity. He pulled her back and she was ready to let fly at him; anger used to be her default with him and she was more than prepared to go back to those ways, to save her pride. The look on his face told her whatever he had to say, she'd want to hear it. He looked upset when he seen her eyes were glassy.

Cupping her face, he spoke:

" _I always told myself it was for the best. That night. It was a lot easier to tell myself that once you became Northside Alice…. Truth is, those feelings, the way you made me feel when we were young, Ali, they never left"._

" _FP",_ tears fell from her cheeks, happy ones this time, as she kissed him _._ She kissed him, making up for all the times she'd wished he was the one with her, for all the times she'd missed him.

After several minutes, they separated, making their way to his bedroom. They kissed some more, leisurely, tenderly. FP sensing, she may want to slow down, suggested they get ready for bed. She dressed in just one of his flannel shirts, feeling warm, happy and incredibly sexy. When she returned from the bathroom, he was shirtless and wearing an old pair of track pants. She bit her lip, enjoying the shiftlessness. He looked even better shirtless than she had imagined, and she had imagined it quite a few times. He pulled the blanket back, inviting her in. They lay on their sides together in bed, cuddling and kissing, this time with more urgency.

" _We don't have to",_ he said withdrawing from the part of her neck he'd been nuzzling, to look at her.

Alice loved how sweet and considerate he was being even though she could tell he was just as ready as she was. She knew crossing the threshold had meant and that this was a possibility. Not just a possibility but something she wanted. Something she needed. Badly.

" _I want to"_ she replied, breathless and more than a little worked up. _"I've waited years for this. I don't want to wait any longer"._

He looked as if he might argue, doubting her readiness.

" _FP, please, make love to me"._

Hearing those words had the desired effect on him, he stripped off her shirt, lavishing her, giving her what she wanted. What they both wanted. He made sure she was on the brink before entering her, slowly, ensuring it was good for her. He was gentle, taking his time, making her feel worshipped. Cherished. Loved. She climaxed hard, thanks to his efforts and the way he looked at her; with such love in his eyes. They made love twice that night.

When they were horny teenagers, it had taken them a while to figure out what they liked. This time, they were older, more experienced and more emotionally connected. Tonight, they didn't have problems.

They became more adventurous the second time around, any nervousness from the first time, having vanished. More reminiscent of their younger selves but much, much better. They were even louder than the first time. There was a good chance his neighbours heard their cries of passion, but she didn't care. They changed positions many times, drawing it out, wanting to touch everywhere, wanting it to never end. They came out a little worse for wear, nail marks on his back and chest. She had several bruises welling on her thighs from his vicelike grip.

She'd forgotten how great sex could be. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed it. How sexually frustrated she'd become.

Afterwards, exhausted, they lay in each other's arms once more, trying to catch their breaths. Alice sighed, feeling happier than she had in ages.

 _''_ _Not gonna lie, I've thought about that more times than I'd like to admit, over the years",_ he chuckled, idly stroking her naked thigh.

 _"_ _I knew it",_ she teased, flashing him a roguish smile.

 _"_ _And you never did?"._

 _"_ _Only whenever I saw you. It'd be even worse if we'd argued. I'd be so frustrated, I'd have to…",_ she let her voice trail off, raising a single eyebrow suggestively.

He drew in a sharp breath, pleasantly surprised. He grinned, looking mighty pleased with himself.

 _"_ _Shove it, FP",_ she laughed, jokingly pushing him away.

 _"_ _Are you pissed now? Does that mean you want me?",_ he teased.

 _"_ _I regret telling you that",_ she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

" _Do you regret anything else from tonight?",_ he asked, all joking aside.

Without even having to think about it, she responded; " _Not one moment"._

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her some more, long and hard. Ending with a sweet kiss to the edge of her nose. They lay there, content.

 _I can't believe how quickly I've fallen back in love with him._

She knew now, the love she felt in this moment, in this time, did not compare to the feelings they had shared when they were younger. Those heady days were fun, intense and emotional. All consuming. This however, felt more real, like it may last.

With that thought, she moved to kiss him again, letting him know what she wanted. He responded almost immediately: once again losing themselves in one another.

After all, they had 30 years to make for.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I will try to include more action; I just really enjoy writing the dialogue right now. Enjoy! :)**

Alice awoke, taking in her unfamiliar surrounding; she could hear raucous music blaring somewhere in the distance. The bed was different. The strong arm wrapped around her waist was different also. The previous nights activates replayed in her mind; the argument with Hal, FP and Hal fighting, the coffee and flashback music…the reel turned decidedly X-rated as she recalled their bedroom antics. Blushing, she rolled to look at the sexy man besides her. He was still sound asleep, looking peaceful and very naked. He had a shadow blooming on his jaw where Hal had punched him. She stroked it for a second, not wanting to wake him. Dragging herself away, she lay back, thinking about things.

Everything which had happened between them, especially of late, was drenched in a heavy dose of nostalgia. They shared such a complicated history, made more complicated now with this welcome development and their separate murky marriage status's. She found herself hoping they could stop looking back and start looking forward; to the future. Carve out a new one together. It couldn't just be about reliving their past; making up for lost time. If they were going to do this, it had to be for real.

Preoccupied by her thoughts, she didn't notice him wake up.

" _Morning",_ his voice was thick from sleep. Very sexy. Reaching out for her, she moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

" _Morning", s_ he replied, reaching up to give him a chaste kiss.

As they lay there, FP drifting back to sleep, Alice's mind was working overtime;

 _How will this work? What about the kids? What will people say? Will I move here? What about Gladys? Will he quit the Serpents?_

A low snore interrupted her internal filibustering. She smiled, idly noting how the sound didn't bother her. Closing her eyes, she chose to stall their inevitable conversation a little longer and almost immediately fell back to sleep. When she woke again, it was light out. FP was idly stroking her hair, looking down at her, thinking to himself. He cast her a small smile, when he seen that she was awake.

Diving right in, Alice asked him what he told the kids last night. Betty, being the inquisitive reporter, she was, (like mother, like daughter), was no doubt already suspicious.

" _I told Jughead I overheard you and Hal fighting and stuck around to make sure you were ok. I said you were shaken up and needed some time to think. He asked if you were ok"._

 _"_ _They didn't question it?"_

 _"_ _Jughead's a smart kid; I think he knew it didn't add up. He didn't say anything though"._

 _"_ _What are we going to tell them?",_ Alice fretted.

 _What's Betty going to think? Will she be mad?_

 _"_ _Maybe they'll be stoked their parents are back together",_ he joked.

She sat up, annoyed at his cavalier attitude, glaring at him now.

" _You think this a joke? Use your head FP! First off, they don't know we were ever together back in the day and secondly, it means their actual parents, you and Gladys, me and Hal, are done for good!"._

 _"_ _Calm down, Al-",_ he looked startled at how quickly she'd fired up at him.

" _Do NOT tell me what to do", she_ snapped at him.

" _Hey! Whoa!",_ sitting up himself now, he once again raised his hands in defeat.

 _"_ _We're talking about our lives here. Our kid's lives!"._

The emotional impact of all that had happened in the last few days was suddenly catching up with Alice and true to form, it was being released as anger.

" _I know this"_ , he kept his voice low and steady, but she knew she had hit a nerve; questioning his affection for his son and Betty.

" _Give me some goddamn answers then! What are we gonna do?!"._

 _"_ _Hey! I don't have any answers, ok? All I know is what I want which is this right here, you and me"._

His sincerity and his heartfelt declaration warmed her heart, cooling her anger somewhat. It wasn't enough, however; she needed actual answers. She opened her moth to argue her point.

 _"_ _Ali, answer me this; is this what you want? To give this a go? You and me, out there, in the real world. It sure as hell won't be easy. Neither of us are perfect and it's gonna be tough at times. People judging us."_

 _"_ _We're not 17 anymore! There's so much more at stake now!"._

 _"_ _You think I don't know this? Give me some credit, Ali. I may be just some lowlife Southside Serpent, but I'm not an idiot"._

She was angry again, this time it for him talking so deprecatingly about himself.

" _Hey!",_ she grabbed his chin, making him look at her. He winced slightly, his bruise looking darker still. She ignored this, for now, ploughing on.

" _You're much more than a Southside Serpent. You're a leader. You're strong. You saved me from Hal, I'm not just talking about last night either"._

She paused to let go of his chin to place a sweet kiss on the blossoming bruise.

" _You've got such a good heart; you risk it all for everyone else, no matter the consequences."_

She kissed him then, fiercely, trying to communicate to him what she was trying to say _: I believe in you. You're all I need._

She decided to table this for now, to just enjoy the moment. She suggested this as she tenderly kissed all over his neck, his face, his head. Happy to oblige, he gathered her in his embrace once more.

The radio ticked over to 7am blaring out yet another of their favourites; _All I Want is You_ by U2.

 _You say you want_

 _Diamonds on a ring of gold_

 _You say you want_

 _Your story to remain untold_

 _But all the promises we make_

 _From the cradle to the grave_

 _When all I want is you_

They lay there for a few more minutes, not speaking, just enjoying the music.

" _What time will Jughead be home?",_ Alice asked, emerging from the bathroom.

" _Not for a little while",_ he replied, looking up from his paper.

FP's mouth dried up at the sight of her moving the lone towel from her body to towel dry her hair. He followed her to the bedroom, watching her dress, wishing she wouldn't.

 _"_ _Stop that!",_ she admonished, " _If you keep looking at me like that, your son is going to catch us and neither of us want him to see that. Also, we're running late"._

 _"_ _Are you sure we don't have time?"._

Suddenly he was behind her, nipping at her neck, as she tried to concentrate on doing up the buttons of her blouse. Her breath hitched but she stepped out of his embrace.

 _'_ _FP, I said no"._

Pouting somewhat, he slapped her on the arse, earning him an indignant one in return. Chuckling to himself, he gathered up his wallet and so forth from the bedside.

Alice was waiting by the door when she spotted an old family photo; FP, Gladys, Jughead and Jellybean. She couldn't help feeling guilty even though Gladys had left over a year ago. As for Hal….

 _I'm_ _ **not**_ _a homewrecker._

She had a feeling she would be telling herself that frequently today.

FP caught her looking at the photo, gently taking it from her, returning it to its original position.

" _I'll call her tonight, after I talk to Jug"._

Nodding, " _I'll talk to Hal after I speak to Betty"._

As they drove back to her house, Alice worried about the neighbours seeing them together. She knew they would find out eventually. She was more concerned about one of them telling Betty or even Hal. It was till difficult for her; for years she'd cultivated this image and just like this, it would all be gone.

However, as she looked over at FP; tall, reliable, strong, gorgeous, supportive, a man who loved her and made her feel alive. Taking a deep breath, she knew the following shitstorm and all the gossip would all be worth enduring for this man. The man she loved.

Her street was quiet when they pulled up; most were still inside, getting the kids ready for school or getting ready for work. He switched off the engine as she turned to face him.

" _We still need to talk",_ she said, nervously fidgeting with the place her rings used to be.

" _We will. Tomorrow night. Gives us plenty of time to talk to the kids. Hell, I'll even cook_."

Catching the look on her face, he chuckled.

 _"_ _Believe or not, I have gotten better at it since we were teenagers"._

 _"_ _You'd hope so", s_ he teased.

He scowled at her before reaching down to place his hand on hers on the seat. It was then she noticed Fred was collecting his paper, looking suspiciously at them. FP raised a hand to say hi to which Fred awkwardly returned before heading back inside.

" _We probably shouldn't…"_ Alice suggested, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him.

" _Good call",_ he said, nodding with his chin to indicate Archie returning from his morning run, looking at them quizzically. This meant Betty would not be far from returning home from Veronica's to collect her school bag.

Alice clasped his hand once more, with sad eyes, wishing she could kiss him, even just before a moment. He too, looked regretful at their formal goodbye.

" _I'll call you tonight",_ he said. She nodded, looking forward to it, knowing what with the upcoming events, today was going to be intense. She stepped out of the truck, closing the door sadly. She turned to go inside, not wanting to draw it out longer and not trusting her will power.

" _Alice!"._

 _"_ _Yeah?",_ turning back around.

 _"_ _You got this"._

He said only this before driving off, but it bolstered her in such a way that she felt she could take on anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Author's note: Hi all, thanks everyone for sticking with my story.** **?** **Few things, I forgot to mention in this fic, a) there's no Chic, b) I couldn't see on the Riverdale Wiki their ages, so I assumed they were the same age as their real-life counterparts (48) hence the "** ** _they had thirty years to make up for_** **" line at the end of chapter five. However, once I thought about it, it made more sense that they would be more likely in their late 30s not late 40s…. This one's a bit long. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy** **?**

Alice stepped into the house, wishing they could have abandoned their responsibilities for a few more hours and stayed in bed. Or at least have kissed goodbye. Shaking herself to clear her head, she focused on the matter at hand; what to tell Betty. The divorce, yes but FP…

 _Maybe that would be too much all at once?_

 _It's one thing to find out your parents are getting divorced and another to find out your Mum is in love with your boyfriend's father…_

Stashing her overnight bag in her bathroom, she quickly changed for work and applied her make up. She was adding her final touches when she heard the door open, announcing Betty's arrival. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what must be done.

" _Mom?"_

 _"_ _Up here, sweety"._

Betty popped her head around the door, bag slung over her one shoulder.

" _Everything ok?",_ Betty asked, looking concerned and curious, after last night's ambiguous phone call.

" _Honey, please sit down",_ Alice said, stepping away from her desk to stand. Betty took a seat on the bed, looking slightly nervous. She had to resist the urge to wring her hands realising if she did, Betty may notice the absence of her rings. Steeling herself, she plunged right in.

" _Elizabeth, as you know, your father and I have had our troubles, especially recently. Our marriage has been… strained. Anyway, things have escalated of late and its made me realise some things can't be salvaged"._

 _"_ _What are you saying?"._

Alice could tell Betty knew where she was going with this but wanted her to say the words.

" _Your father and I are getting divorced"._

Saying the words out loud for the first time, even in these circumstances, felt amazing. Cathartic. She felt free. Admittedly, saying the words out loud was the easiest part of the process; she still had to tell Hal, get through the divorce proceedings not to mention the backlash and gossip… In this moment, however, the only real thing that mattered was her youngest daughter's reaction.

Betty's brow furrowed, as she processed this new information. Alice tentatively sat down beside her daughter, trying to gauge her reaction.

 _"_ _When did you guys decide this?"_

 _"_ _WE didn't. I did. I haven't told your father yet. I wanted to tell you first",_ she said, reaching for her hand.

Apparently, this was one step too far because Betty sprung up from the bed, putting distance between them.

" _Is this because of last night? The argument?"._

 _"_ _Honey, it's been a long time coming. It's not just about last night's argument. It's how he treats me. You need to understand, he doesn't respect me. He makes me feel worthless",_ her voice quietened, regretting her honesty. She hung her head; she had gone into this strong and now she felt like she was looking for sympathy. She didn't want to tell Betty all the gritty details or for her to feel sorry for her.

 _I need her to know I wanted out for me. Even before that night at the diner, I wanted to go._

Alice was trying to regain her composure when she felt the mattress indent beside her. Betty wrapped her in a brief but welcome hug.

 _I doubt she'll react this way once she knows about FP. Regardless of how happy he makes me and how much we love each other._

 _"_ _I'm sorry you're sad, Mom"._

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm okay",_ Alice sniffled, idly noting she'd need to touch up her make up before work.

" _Promise me we'll talk more tonight?"._

 _"_ _There's more?"._

Suddenly Betty was suspicious and again. Just like that, their moment was over. She felt her daughter withdraw from her, not just physically, moving away from the bed. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

" _Of course, there is! I can't believe I was feeling sorry for you. What did you do?"._

 _"_ _Elizabe- "_

 _"_ _No, Mom! Just-don't!",_ Betty snapped, glaring at her.

Alice knew not to push Betty in this moment; she could be unpredictable, and she hadn't even heard the worst of it yet.

Pausing mid glare, Betty glanced at her watch.

" _I'm late for school"._

Turning on her heel, she stormed out. She paused at the door, to throw one more barb;

" _I'll be home after school to hear whatever details you're leaving out of your story"._

Alice winced, internally cursing her daughter for being so much like her; inquisitive nature and sharp tongue, respectively.

FP pulled up at Pop's feeling very distracted. Last night was amazing; he still couldn't believe it. He was going to get what he'd always (secretly) wanted. His Ali.

 _I'm not fucking it up this time._

Glancing at his watch, he noted he wasn't due to start for another ten minutes. He lit a smoke, mulling things over. As incredible as last night was, the cold dark cloud of reality was now bearing down upon them; they had to speak to their kids and ex-spouses (one of whom did not yet know they were an ex). His free hand white knuckled on the wheel, thinking of that bastard Hal and the way he threatened Alice. She was scared of him. He was an intimidating bully. He took more than a little pleasure as he recalled how great it had felt to hit him; revenge for all those years and defending the woman he loved.

He frowned, a bad feeling in his stomach; Hal was going to be a problem.

He wasn't nearly as worried about the kids. Jug was a smart kid; he was probably already suspicious.

 _Hell, if Alice has told Betty already then it won't be long til Jug knows._

Sneaking in another cigarette, he grinded his teeth, a bad habit he'd developed recently, at the thought of calling Gladys. He winced, at the shooting pain it sent through his jaw, courtesy of Hal. He and Gladys were officially separated but there was this unspoken agreement between them; she and Jellybean would (might?) return if he cleaned up his act.

 _What if she doesn't let me see JB anymore?_

Stubbing out his cigarette, he resolved right there and then, to make sure that didn't happen. Once things settled down, he'd arrange to have JB come visit. Or Jug could go there. Stepping out of his truck and locking the door, he made his way inside, eager to get started; to take his mind off things.

Pop spotted the bruise on his chin almost immediately, giving him a stoic chin nod; _are you okay?_ He replied likewise with a similar nod before they both went about their work.

Hours later, he stepped out back for his break, cell phone and smokes in hand. He frowned at the screen, hoping she might have contacted him. Nothing. he figured she was busy too. He was also procrastinating over calling Gladys. Gritting his teeth once more, he bit the bullet and dialled.

Gladys seemed surprised to hear from him. They chatted briefly about the kids and made small talk about the weather. Before he had the chance to ask about the divorce, she confessed to him she already had the papers ready. Had for some time. Even before she started seeing this new guy, he was only just hearing about now. She seemed happy. He couldn't help but feel saddened at how things had fallen apart between them. He didn't want Gladys back, but he wished they lived closer to Riverdale.

 _Jughead doesn't talk about it but I know he misses them…especially JB._

" _FP?"._

 _"_ _Yeah?"._

 _"_ _It's her, isn't it?"._

 _"_ _Who- "._

 _"_ _She finally came back?"._

" _Yeah",_ he smiled through the phone, trying not to sound too pleased.

" _You know, I always knew she would"._

 _"_ _You did, huh?",_ he chuckled.

" _What did Jughead say when you told him?"._

 _"_ _I, uh, haven't yet. I didn't catch him before school. I'm going to talk to him tonight."_

" _FP?"._

 _"_ _Yeah?"._

 _"_ _I'm happy for you"._

 _"_ _You too"._

There was a silence between them for a moment. They were on a precipice; continue with this air clearing honesty or shut it all down for more comfortable topics, a coward's retreat. FP chose honesty; he didn't want to leave unresolved issues. They were long overdue for this talk.

 _"_ _I'm sorry about everything"._

He closed his eyes, ashamed of his past actions; driving his family away. He knew he and Gladys would have split eventually but it could have been more civil.

" _FP, it wasn't right… Long before the drinking. Bygones, right? Everything turned out the way it was meant to. The kids are fine and we're both happy."._

Air cleared, they chatted a little longer, deciding to get the kids together over the break and confirming when the divorce papers would be sent over.

FP hung up, feeling better. For a minute, anyway. He'd gotten off easy with his ex. He found himself frowning, as he once again thought of Alice's upcoming unpleasant conversation with Hal. She'd no doubt be dwelling on it herself; dreading it. He didn't trust him, especially after seeing his violent attitude towards Ali the other night. That morning in bed, he'd held her tighter, thinking how badly last night might have gone had he not been, well lurking , outside. He sent her a quick text, urging her to be careful when she broke the news. To make sure she dud it with Betty around. Still feeling restless, he fiddled with this phone, rolling it over in his hand.

 _There's nothing I can do about it right now. Except…_

In a flash of brilliance, he knew how he could help. She was safe at work. She currently didn't need protecting but she may need cheering up. Pulling out his phone, he quickly made one more call.

" _I'd like to request a song"._

Alice was late for work. Despite the fact she was technically in charge, she still received a few sideways glances. She shut them down with her trademark glare and they soon returned to their work. Inside, however, she was in turmoil; stressing over her conversation with Betty. If Jughead and FP spoke before she had the chance to speak to Betty tonight, the two would quickly figure out it was more than a coincidence both their parents were announcing their divorces on the same day.

 _Maybe we should sit them down and tell them together?_

The thought almost caused her frosty work persona to crack, sweat broke out on the back of her neck. Forcing those thoughts to the side, she focused on her work. Proofreading and editing kept her busy for most of the morning. Her office door was closed, so she turned up the radio more so than usual, letting music be her escape. For the most part, she kept her thoughts at bay but the family photo on her desk often reminding her she needed to speak more to Betty and she had to talk to Hal.

 _Why did I ever quit smoking? I could sure as hell use one right about now._

Hal apparently didn't have much to be done as he sure made time to walk past her desk at least once every hour, eyeing her. It bothered her but not too much; she took secret pleasure in the ugly purplish state of his nose.

Her phone buzzed on her desk; a new text. She ignored it, keen to finish the article she was close to completing. She couldn't ignore what happened next though.

The local DJ was announcing a request:

 _"_ _Next up we have a somewhat ambiguous request. The caller wishes to stay anonymous. He simply said, 'she'll know it's for her'. Mysterious or what? Anyway, this one goes out to our mystery lovers"._

Poison's _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ began. Alice's breath hitched in her throat;

 _FP did this for me._

Suddenly, she was transported back to when they were 17. He'd shown up at her house, in the dead of the night, in his first ever car. It hadn't been much to look at, but it worked. They drove around for hours before settling on a place to park. That night, they'd sat on the hood of the car, looking up at the stars, listening to music, sipping from a flask, his arm around her. This song was playing that night when he first told her he loved her.

 _He must have known I'd need this today. It's no wonder I love him._

Feeling choked up, she grabbed her phone to thank him, only to discover she already had a text from the man in question.

 ** _Be careful when you talk to Hal. Make sure you're not alone._**

Then another,

 ** _Jaw's a bit stiff. You should see the other guy_** ** _?_**

The second text caused her to smile down at her phone, much in the same way she'd seen Betty do with Jughead. She tapped out a quick reply.

 ** _Loved the radio shout out xo_**

Then,

 ** _I'll be careful._**

A knock on her door, caused her to jump slightly. It was the last person she wanted to see. Hal.

" _Alice"._

Her face flushed, irrationally concerned he could see who she had texted.

 _That doesn't make me look guilty at all._

It took her a second to register the look on his face; it was grim. He was holding his phone in one hand.

" _I've just spoken to Betty. We need to talk"._


End file.
